


sunday mornings

by yjayo



Category: B.A.P, bap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjayo/pseuds/yjayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gods aren't supposed to fall in love with mortals. </p><p>but junhong never followed the rules and jongup didnt seem to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> In which Junhong is the son of Hades and Jongup is a mortal classmate. 
> 
> Short only because I'm working on the full (longer!) story now.

the rain was astounding, he thinks, driving through the storm of the freeway, as best as he can make see, through the clouds, the trees, the incoming ocean that could have, would have, drowned him. 

and he thinks. 

he thinks of sun kissed skin, summer breezes and towels that were used to cover skin than to dry it. he thinks of snow, and boards, and hot chocolate thrown into a fire place, replaced with ice cream, and headaches, instead. 

he thinks, 

he knows, 

he was in love with a boy that could not tell left from right, that could not know the difference between the arctic and anarctica, from friendship to undeniable, stupid, head over heels love.

(people always do crazy things when they’re in love.)

the car comes to an alarming stop, the engine crying as he broke, rolling before his house. a quaint garden, a small step, a larger, over bearing veranda. what he had always wanted. 

three knocks and as the door swings open, his breath stops.

“junhong? what are you doing here?”

a pause and then–

“i don’t want to fight anymore. just go home.”

“i–i don’t know how to anymore. i figured, that, you know, i would be fine. you would go back, get a job, become someone, have a great life. and i would go back to being the god of the underworld and that things, things would be fine. that i would be fine–”

he reminds himself to breathe.

“–but–but i realised that, that, i couldn’t do it. i couldn’t go back to being that person, to my life, to–”

“to what, junhong?”

“look, cut me some slack, okay, i’m about to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me, not to let me bed you for one night. this is a bit out of my league, alright?”

fuck.

“i realised, that first day, that first hour, that first minute, back in the underworld, that, no matter where you are, who you’re with, what you’re doing, i will always, honestly, truly, completely, love you.”

fuck fuck fuck.

“and, that, made me realise that sometimes you don’t see the best thing that’s ever happened to you has been right under your nose” 

the rain drenches him, seeping through his clothes and onto his skin, where it sears the embarrassment further into his being. 

“i’m selfish, and, and, hopeless, and, i’m stupidly in love with you. and i would hope that you're in love with me, too”


End file.
